jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelique
'Angelique '''is the castle's decorator in ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas ''and voiced by Bernadette Peters. When the castle is cursed by the Enchantress, she transforms into a Christmas angel ornament. She initially opposes preparing Christmas, as she fears the Beast will destroy her hard work, but Belle informs her of all the enjoyable things about the holiday. Later in the movie, she comforts Belle in the dungeon and afterwards near the end of the movie she helps with the Christmas and castle decorating. Background All that is known is that she is simply a castle decorator. She is never shown in the original Beauty and the Beast movie. According to her attitude toward hope and Christmas in the movie, she acts somewhat bitter, since she is used to being let down and disappointed all the time. She was also implied to be a former flame of Lumiere (most likely due to his implied womanizing character). Personality Angelique is depicted as charming, though stern, serious and wanting everything to be as it should. She's a bit pessimistic and will predict outcomes quickly. She hates being smothered or goofing off when there is work to be done. Though stubborn and a little set in her ways, she will admit when she is wrong about something. Her style is always grace, warmth and sophistication. Design Angelique is shown in the movie as an absolutely beautiful ornament with a sparkling blue dress and halo. She has rosy cheeks and short golden straight hair. Her wings allow her limited light. Her human form was very close in appearance to her object form, including hairstyle, haircolor, and blue dress. She is one of the few characters with an on-screen human form to look the closest to her original human appearance in object form. Trivia * Besides Lumiere, she is currently the only character to possess a genuine French accent in ''The Enchanted Christmas despite the setting of the movie being in France, as well as one of only two other characters in the overall franchise to possess such (the only other being the Featherduster, who coincidentally is also a lover of Lumiere). * Bernadette Peters, Angelique's voice actress, had previously worked with Tim Curry, Forte's voice actor, in Little Orphan Annie, although unlike in that film, Angelique and Forte were enemies instead of allies. * She is the only character object in the franchise to be Humanoid. Quotes * (singing) "Don we now our gay apparel. No, no, no more mistle toe!" * "Ah, Lumiere, finally, I thought we were to be locked away in this dusty attic forever." * "Lumiere, please, you'll tarnish the halo." * "You mean was the castle decorator. I am not responsible for this baroque atrocity. When I was in charge the castle was full of light and beauty." * "Why do you raise my hopes? I mean, um, their hopes. Only to have them dashed? Well, no more." * "Ha! Christmas! I refuse to hope for it anymore. I will not be disappointed again." * "But of course you can not. Christmas takes planning and organization. No! No! I won't do it! It won't change anything!" * "What are you doing? Stop, stop. Put me down! Put me down! (The Ornaments hoist her to the top of the 'tree') Uh, this is ridiculous, everyone knows that the lights go on first. I don't want to go all the way up there on the top." * "Huh! Amateurs." * "No, no, no, no, no. You can not make bells with holly. Still I have to admit, not bad for amateurs." * "I knew this was hopeless." * "I told you. I told you nothing would change. I told you the master would not allow this. I told you that Christmas was a hopeless folly. But, I was wrong." * (singing) "When I felt lost and lonely. Not a dream in my head. Your words lifted my spirits high. Remember what you said. As long as there's Christmas I truly believe." * (singing along with Belle) "That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive. As long as our guiding star shines above." * "There'll always be Christmas." * "Uh-uh-uh-uh, I said it was impossible with out me." * "Merry Christmas."